On My Own
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Mika know she is alone on this one. Raizo wonders who he left. Just another say in the life of run aways.


_**I own nothing! Just the plot!**_

_Mika_

I am stupid for doing this. I know I will die this night. But sometimes you just can't walk away. I thought about it when they asked me,

{Was this what I wanted?}

{Did I want to see him again?}

Or my favorite

{He used you and then just threw you away}

Then they tried to hit my ego with

(Is that what you want?}

{No real women would stand for it.}

While I'm trying not to kill them for spitting in my face when try to get me snap. I think back to that night. I wasn't as doe eyed as they believed me to be. I knew he was using me and that after this I would never see him again.

Sadly knowing it did nothing for my hero complex. I guess I fell, no, plummeted for him. But I'm no angel so they should stop trying to appeal to my good nature. I had done all the research and these men were the top buyers of clan services.

So getting mixed up with them wasn't smart, but taking them down will make me feel better. You'd think after the whole clan thing life would just go back to normal. NO!

I didn't dare go back home for fear they would strike my family next. Leaving me the option of go underground. Hooked up with some friend that kept me hidden. I would send things from time to time to my mother, but that was it.

Somehow these bastered found me and here I am. Now I don't expect anyone to save me. I did this to myself. I could have asked Ryan for help but you never know with him, so I just did it on my own. I haven't heard from Raizo and have no hope to cling on to.

With a quick up take of breathe I take my gun and start firing. Oh, I should tell you my friends knew I would get into some trouble and helped me to erase my fears. With these jokers on my ass I had to swallow that shit and call it a day.

I've shot the leader seeing as they were in my face the entire time. I mean damn its call personal space for a reason. I was singing tick tack in my head so I won't die from the funk. Though now isn't the time to make fun.

Looking around I can tell they got me surrounded. And all I can do is smile. Not that happy smile but that insane smile when you know someone has just lost it. I smile because I know that my luck is out. And I kept my promise. I didn't say a word and when I'm dead my family will be safe.

Taking the gun I have two shots left. Good I only need one as I put it in my mouth. With a silent tear prayer I…..

_Raizo_

Life for me has no breaks. I get the worse life you could hand a kid, lose the only women I loved, (so I thought) vowed I would get my revenge. I killed the son of a bitch that killed Kimiko. Made sure that the clan can't hurt anyone else, but I never really thought passed that.

I want to try to live with Mika. Her heart is special, for some reason it calls to me. After surgery I snuck into her room just to hear it beat. I would stare at her for hours thinking this could be my new life. But that would mean starting over with her. Would she really just up and leave with me.

Me. A killer, murder, death. I can't ask that of her, she has a life here. Kiriko wanted to get out and that cost her, her life. If I lost Mika I… think I would die too. Some things are too much to handle.

So I left her there. Getting ready to live again….Tell me…. What the hell I do that for. I swear once I left thing went from bad to worse to damn really. I kept eyes on her since I couldn't be with her directly. Apparently the clans kept to the shadows, but the business men weren't so happy about what she'd done.

I was already on another mission by the time I got this information. On the other side of the world which pissed me off. If I had known that they would strike when things had cooled down I would have stayed with her.

They told me she ran and went into hiding. That's my girl, sexy and smart…with an ass to match. The thought of her rooming with other people (MEN) almost as worse as me doesn't sit well but what can I do. Leaving right then would only come back to get me in the end. So I have to have faith in Mika to keep herself alive until I can reach her.

To my surprise she did. Took out the leader and his second in command. The rest scattered and now have her surrounded. I quickly take care of them before focusing on her. I see she's about to pull the trigger. Everything is going in slow motion because I can't lose her.

For once in my life I'm happy goons don't die ease. One pushes sends the gun out of her hand and says something he won't live to regret. For now she is safe, for now he is on borrowed time. For right now I clam what's mine.

Normal view

Mika couldn't believe she didn't notice that one of them was alive. Guess she would have to try harder next time, if there was a next time.

"You want to put something in your mouth. Let me help you."

As he began undoing his pants she saw his eyes roll to back of his head. Moving she held back a scream. Whoever just killed him wasn't going to get the satisfaction of her being scared like a little girl. That time was over. She couldn't afford to be that way anymore.

Looking up at her supposed savior she couldn't help an ironic smile that appears on her face. Taking her hand Raizo helps her to her feet. Mika want to cry and hold him but now is not the time. Picking up the gun she takes his hand headed for the door.

There's no point in being careful everyone is dead and time is short. Mika had no desire in being colt by the cops. Just because she was the victim didn't mean they would help her. Ryan went by the book and had an appearance to keep up and she wouldn't ask that of him.

Once on the street Raizo presented Mika to a car and quickly escaped to the highway. A few hours later they ditched the car and began to a motel on foot. And upon entering the room Mika jumped on the bed with sleep on her mind. Suddenly reminded of her arms she allowed him patch her up before motioning him to move so she could sleep.

Sadly her knight had other plans. In five seconds she felt another body on top of hers. His actions kind of shocked her. She hadn't heard from him in almost a year and now he was holding her like a husband that had been away at war like they wouldn't see you ever again. The old saying tomorrow isn't promised came to mind.

"Raizo what are you doing?"

"I thought I had lost you. I can't lose you Mika."

"I'm guessing I didn't hear from you because you thought I would have been safer that way."

"I knew you were smart, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to take you some place safe. Some place I could come back to when I was done. I just thought you were safe here."

Turning so that his head was on her chest she played with his hair.

"I'm a big girl you don't always have to be there to save me."

"I would believe you say for the failed suicide attempt."

"Hey they were all I needed to take out. They were the only ones who figured out where my family was. Now they are safe."

Taking her hand out of his hair he kissed her finger tips. "I know you can take care of yourself. But I want the both of us to live now. I don't want you to fight unless it can't be avoided."

"What makes you think I'm staying with you? I could have someone else waiting for me somewhere."

"I kept tabs on you while I was gone. Plus if you had and they let you walk into that hell whole then he is as good as dead…Oh and you owe me and I plan on making you pay."

"WHAT?"

"That man was going to rap and kill you so I think you owe me. I will only take your life with me forever as payment." His voice was even and deadly like his movements. Waiting for his love to challenge him, he would fight to the end on this. She was safer with him.

He couldn't say it was his fault she was in the mess cuz she figured everything out on her own. They would have killed her to keep her quite. The way he saw it she owed him, still cared for him the way her heart was beating. There was no reason to beat around the bush about it. More importantly he had other things to worry about.

"Right can't I just write an IOU"

"No but we could FUCK then you'd be free to leave."

"Uh no baby you have to work for this."

Taking her hands he pinned her to the bed. Taking both her hands in one of his and started taking off her shirt ripping it off him moved to her bar. She struggled against him but knew there was no point. Mika had baited him now she would gladly reap the consequences.

Lifting herself up to kiss him but he wouldn't let her. Frowning he smiled and slide the rest of her clothes off. Getting off her he removed his clothes as well and picked her bridle style. Only putting her down when was in the shower. Since he was so nice he allowed her to test the water.

"Shit Raizo its cold."

"Sorry"

"Sorry my ass"

"And a nice ass it is"

After a few rounds of hot cold water Raizo finally joined her in the shower. Softly washing her with kisses all over her body moving his hand down her body finally reached her lower lips. Parting them slowly moved in and out of her. Mika tired her best not to scream out, leaving her to moan out she took deep breathes.

Smiling at his love he moved closer until he felt her breast press on his.

"You should know I won't have any of this. Scream for me Mika"

Lifting her he entered her quickly pinning her to the wall of the shower. Moving faster than his fingers were seconds ago. Crying out her enjoyment she sang his name to the heavens bearing her nails into his skin.

Feeling her end coming close he slowed down and turn off the shower. Mika moaned in disappointment in his stillness riding on him trying to persuade him to continue. His only response was breath taking kisses that lead her to the bed. With her body still wet he consumed within moments of her reaching the bed. Taking her higher than she ever thought possible.

The sun rose and Mika quickly found she couldn't move. Rolling over she tried to push Raizo off the bed. She really had to get back to her informant so that her mother knew she was alive and well. But Razio had no desire of letting her go.

After a while he finally opened his eyes.

"What"

"You said I was free to go."

"Yes, but my dear Mika I never said I would let you go."

"Raizo!"

"We will do what you need to but please give now. Give me this moment to have you to myself."

"Only if you promise to never let me go."

"I can't let you go Mika. You heart is special, it calls to me."

_I hope you enjoyed it I don't know if I like the ending I might change it. Please R&R Thanxxxxx!_


End file.
